


Harry Potter and the Reaction (Philosophers Stone)

by SilverPhoenixTears



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Original Character - Freeform, Ravenclaw, React, Read Their book, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Secrets, Slytherin, Students, pendragon, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPhoenixTears/pseuds/SilverPhoenixTears
Summary: Everyone know of the four founders of Hogwarts. They know how Hogwarts originated. But what if they didn’t know the whole story. Prya Pendragon has been erased from history. But maybe it’s time The Hogwarts staff and students finally learned what happened. When Prya receives seven books and a message from the Magical Beyond, her secrets will be revealed by reading about a young boy named Harry Potter. Prya doesn’t know what impact this will have on her future but she agrees. But unfortunately for her, the rest of Hogwarts gets to learn as well.‘This is a Reading the Harry Potter series Fanfic’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. That all belongs to J.K Rowling.  
> This was inspired by Bookhater95 who can be found on Wattpad. Her books are amazing and you should totally check them out

This book text will be summarized, idea inspired by Bookhater95 who can be found on wattpad


	2. Reading is boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of my reading the HP books. Prya gets a letter and a few books telling her to gather the necessary people to read about a boy called Harry Potter.

Idk what to put here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I might change a few things in the books but overall it will be the same.


End file.
